


Confrontation

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [48]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mild Language, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've got some kind of vendetta out against my best friend, Detective, and that pretty much puts me in a protective mood."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOnlySPL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/gifts).



> Date Written: 16 June 2016  
> Word Count: 373  
> Written for: theonlyspl  
> Prompt: 28. “Marry me?” [originally writer's choice]  
> Summary: "You've got some kind of vendetta out against my best friend, Detective, and that pretty much puts me in a protective mood."  
> Spoilers: Nebulously set before the events of episode 01x05 "Seven Curses". Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was a fun prompt to write actually, despite it being the third time I've been given it during this project. I really like how this lets us see Amani showing his protective side for Damien to Shay again. It shows the depth of their friendship, and I really like that relationship in this show.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Mr. Golkar, you have a few minutes to chat?"

Amani rolls his eyes before turning to face Detective Shay with a grim smile. "If I say no, will your next words be along the lines of needing me to come down to the station with you?"

"So antagonistic off the bat?" Shay replies, quirking a brow. "You got something to hide?"

"Not a damned thing, but that doesn't seem to matter to you. You've got some kind of vendetta out against my best friend, Detective, and that pretty much puts me in a protective mood. He's had enough shit happen to him recently."

Shay chuckles then, mouth quirking up into a wry smile. "See, that's exactly why he's on my radar in the first place. Too much going down that links back to him pretty directly."

"It's indirect and circumstantial at best, and you know it." Amani studies the detective for a long moment, then chuckles himself. "Look, if you actually had anything on Damien, you'd have dragged his ass in and questioned him. Oh wait! You _did_ call him in and had to let him go for a lack of jack shit to charge him with. So what the hell's your deal with him anyway? You got the hots for him or something?"

Without thought, Shay rubs the wide gold band on the fourth finger of his left hand, but tries to play it off. "Look, Golkar, even if Thorn is innocent, you have to admit that the coincidence of all of these deaths and accidents is pretty damning."

Amani leans back against the light table, arms crossed over his chest. "You gonna lay all the deaths in the warzones on him, too? You know, where we make our living? That's it, isn't it? Damien's the cause for all of the iniquities in the world? You must really have a boner for him to follow this train of thought, man. I'm sure he's flattered, but he doesn't swing that way, sorry."

Rather than answer immediately, Shay simply drops one of his cards on the table. "When you decide to take that chip off your shoulder, I'd like to ask you a few questions." He doesn't wait for Amani to answer, stalking away.


End file.
